What You Don't Know
by Zafrina04
Summary: The Cullens move to Forks when they're 7/8. They meet the Swans at a barbecue. Bella and her mom move to Tallahasse, Florida a month later when Charlie and Renee get divorced. Bella moves back 10 years later. Imagine her and Edwards suprise!
1. The Barbecue

**A/N this is my first fan fict, so bear with me. If it sucks, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll get over it in a few days, maybe weeks. J.K!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review! I would love you forever if you did. Well, maybe not. Like my dad always says, "it depends"!!! **

**BPOV**

"Hi! I'm Bella." I said as politely as I could. My family was at a barbecue for my new neighbors, the Cullens. They have 5 adopted kids!!

"hi! I'm Alice." said one of the Cullen kids.

"Rosalie, but please just Rose."

"Emmett!"

"Jasper, but you can call me Jazz." He said, winking.

"Jasper!! Stop flirting with our new neighbor!!" said the last Cullen kid, who has the greenest eyes in the history of the world!! "I'm Edward."

"Or as I call him, EDDIE!!!" said Emmett.

"Please, just Edward." He said, annoyed.

"K" I replied, trying not to laugh.

"So, Bella, right?" said Alice.

"Well, it's actually Isabella, but I just like Bella." I replied.

"Where do you live?" asked Rose. She seemed like the kind of girl who was really sweet, but bossy.

"I live right across the street." I replied.

"ALRIGHT!!!!" cried Jasper. "Sorry" he said, sheepishly.

"anyway…… how old are you?" asked Edward.

"I'm seven."

"Me too!! I can tell we are going to be great friends!!" cried Alice

"I'm seven, too." Said Jasper.

"Me, too." Said Edward.

"How old are you guys?" I said, pointing to Rose and Emmett. "I thought you were the same age."

"We're eight." They said in unison. We all burst out laughing! Emmett's laugh was so loud; I had to cover my ears!

**EPOV**

Bella Swan. It was such a beautiful name, which is why it fits her. She has the most amazing brown hair, those chocolate brown eyes make me melt, and her smile. Wow. Her smile makes me want to throw my arms up in the air and scream "Hallelujah!!! Thank goodness we moved here!!!!!"

"How old are you?" I asked.

"I'm seven" she replied.

"Me too!!" said Alice, excitedly, "I can tell we are going to be best friends!!!"

"I'm seven, too." Said Jazz.

"Me too." I said. Bella was my age!! Now maybe she will like me, if Jazz will leave her alone!!!

"How old are you guys?"She said, pointing to Emmett and Rose.

"We're eight." The said at the same time. We all started laughing!

"Jazz, can I talk to you for a sec." I said, after we all stopped laughing.

"Why?" he said, cautiously.

"Cause, now get over here!" I said, pushing him to the fence. "What is wrong with you!!?' I said, slapping the back of his head.

"Ow!!! What'd I do?" (**A/N if any of you can name the movie I just quoted, I will love you forever!!! Well, it depends!!)**

"Stop flirting with Bella!!!!!"

"Why? She is sooooo cute, and I think she likes me."

"Just stop. It's annoying!'

"Oh, I get it." He said, smiling.

"You get what?"

"You like Bella, don't you?"

"What! That's crazy1 I don't like Bella!"

"Come on, Edward, admit it."

"No"

"Why?"

"Cause"

"Just to me"

"Fine! I like Bella!! Happy! Please don't tell her!"

"Me!! Never!!" he started walking back to the group, stopped, looked back, and said "oh and, maybe."

**A/N So...... how was it? Be brutal. I can take it. If you have any suggestions, just tell me. I could use it.**


	2. The News Part 1

**A/N Next chapter!!! I'm so proud of myself! I never write this fast! Anyway…… I hope you like it, I know I do! ******

**EPOV**

It's been about a month since I moved to Forks and I'm loving it!! Bella and I have gotten to be like best friends. I still don't know if she likes me. As for me, my love for her has grown stronger.

Bella has been really depressed lately. She's been quiet walking to and from school. She goes home right after school, not saying goodbye. I don't know what to do!

"hey Bella." I said as we were walking to school one day. I could tell she's been crying. "whats wrong?"

"my parents. They have been fighting non-stop for the last week. I don't know what to do!" she said on the verge of tears. She spun around and gave me a hug, taking me by surprise. "what am I going to do?"

"It's o.k. bella, we'll help you get through it, right?" I reassured her, stroking her hair.

"of course bella, I would love to help you." Said Alice, joining in the hug.

"we will ALL do what we can, right Emmett?" said Rose, eyeing him down.

"of course!!! Why did you say my name?" he said, innocently.

"I just know how you are." She replied simply.

"I'll help you too." Said Jazz.

"but, what if they get a divorce and I have to move!!" she said, tears coming down like a summer shower.

"that won't happen." I reassured her.

Truth be told, I had no idea what to do. What if she does have to leave? If she does, I will never know if she loves me!!! She can't move!! There's no way I will let her.

**BPOV**

RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!

"man! We're going to be late for school!" I cried.

"then, I suggest we run." Edward said. He grabbed my hand and we were off. While we were running, I couldn't keep focused. It was like being in a dream. Being pulled by the love of my life, running through a flower garden, wind flowing through his bronze hair, a perfect blue sky….

"YOU'RE LATE!" cried our teacher.

"sorry." We both said.

"take out your math books and do page 12 numbers 1-10."

I took out my math book and started doing the long division. I was thinking really really hard on problem 3 when a note landed in the middle of my book. I looked at Edward and he just smiled. I opened it and read,

'Bells,

If your parents do get a divorce, and you do have to move, promise me we'll stay in touch.

Edward'

I read it and I got kinda sad. I replied,

'Edward,

They haven't gotten a divorce yet, and I haven't moved yet, so lets not worry about it. -k-

Bells'

I threw the note back to him. He read it and smilled!

On the way home, I was as happy as can be. I said by to my friends and walked inside. I put my backpack down and turned around. 'good feelings gone.'**(A/N name the movie********) **I thought. My parents were in the middle of the hallway, looking really mad.

"is there any reason why you were late for school, Isabella." My dad asked.

"i..uh.. I dropped my books on the way to school. Am I in trouble?"

"of course not, honey. Me and your dad have something to tell you." My mom said kneeling down.

"honey, your mom and I are getting a divorce" my dad said.

"you get to live with me." My mom replied.


	3. AN

**A/N Sorry for the delay. My friend has my note book with all my chapters in it, and I'm waiting to get it back. So, Bells, HURRY!!!! I have nothing to do!!!! I need my book back!!! I have 7 chapters, just waiting to be published. And I might add, IT IS GR-8!!!! I am so proud of myself!! So, keep waiting and I will update hopefully tomorrow! If you have any suggestions of songs for the first 2 chapters, please tell me!! I have had a MAJOR brain-fart on that subject!! I need help!!!**

**Mucho Gracias!!!**

**Kirsta **


	4. The News Part 2

**A/N Chapter 3!! I'm so proud of myself!!! I got my notebook back, if you haven't noticed already. So, Bells, THANX!!! I really like what you did to my notebook ( hint: chapter 8). I love it!! So read and enjoy!!!**

**BPOV**

I can't believe it! My parents are getting a divorce!! Do they have ANY idea how much stress they just put on me!!

I ran out of my house, tears coming down like a summer shower. I ran across the street and knocked on the Cullen's door. The door opened and ran into a hug.

"Bella, are you O.K.?" I looked up to find Dr. Cullen.

"I just need a friend. Are your kids home?"

"They're outside. What's wrong?"

"I have to move!" I said and ran out the back door.

**EPOV**

We were all playing tag, when Bella came running outside. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked as she ran into my arms.

"My parents are getting a divorce!! I knew that would happen!!"

"Do you have to move?" cried Alice, coming into the hug.

"My dad said *sniffle, sniffle* I would have to *cough* move with my mom!!"

"NOOO! You can't move!! It'll ruin everything!!" I found myself yelling.

"What are you TALKING about?" everyone cried, but Jazz.

"I…uh….. I'm just….. It's nothing….I….Jazz, help me out here." I said, blushing.

"I can't. You made me promise not to tell her and that's the only way I can think of. Sorry bro."

He said as he walked towards the house. He stopped at Bella, whispered something in her ear and went inside.

Bella stared straight forward. Then a look of confusion then horror came upon her face.

"I'll see you guys at school." She said quickly and ran to her house. She stopped on her doorstep, looked at me for a few seconds, and then went inside.

**BPOV**

"NOOO! You can't move!! It'll ruin everything!!" Edward yelled as soon as I told him I was moving.

"What are you TALKING about?" everyone cried, except jasper, trying to calm him down.

""I…uh….. I'm just….. It's nothing….I….Jazz, help me out here." He said, the redness coming into his perfect face.

"I can't. You made me promise not to tell her and that's the only way I can think of. Sorry bro." he said as he started walking to his house. He stopped at me, whispered, "He likes you" in my ear and went inside.

'WHAT!!! Was that true!! Did he like me?'

"I'll see you guys at school." I said and ran towards my house. I couldn't resist looking at the man I love for the last time. I looked into his eyes for a few more seconds and then went inside.

**A/N did you like it? I know I like it!! Please REVIEW!!!!**


	5. The Move

**A/N Chapter 4!!! Yes!! I think you're going to like it!! LOL!!! Anyway… read and enjoy!!!**

**BPOV**

I went inside and ran straight up to my room, passing my mom on the stairs. I slammed my door and jumped on my bed. I hated my parents. Absolutely, positively hated them!! Why did I have to move!?! Why couldn't I just stay with dad? Did Jasper tell me the truth? Does Edward like me? What if…

"Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?" my mom said from the doorway.

"Sure."

"Are you O.K.?"

"Did you just ask me that!?! My parents have been married for 8 years and now they're splitting up! I finally have some friends, and I have to move!"

"I'm sorry honey."

"Where are we moving to?"

"I…. I don't know."

"When?"

"Soon."

**EPOV**

"Jazz, I'm freaking out here! What did you tell her!?!" I screamed, shaking his shoulders.

"Nothing! I just said I was going to miss her!"

"You lie! She had a look of confusion and horror on her face! WHAT DID YOU TELL HER!!!"

"Fine! I told her you like her! Happy?!?"

"You did _**WHAT!!?!!**_ How could you do that to me?!? You promised me you wouldn't tell her!"

"I'm sorry, but she's moving and you will never see her again."

"Boys! You're going to be late for school again. Get going!" my mom yelled from the living room.

"You are so lucky we have to go." I said and walked downstairs.

We walked outside and the girls (yes that includes Emmett) were outside waiting for us. I looked across the street to see if Bella was coming. She wasn't.

"Her dad said she was already at school." Rose said, following my gaze.

"Let's get to school before we're late. Mom will be really mad if we're late again." Alice said.

I walked in my classroom, expecting to see Bella in her seat. She wasn't. I watched for her all day. She never came. Does this mean she doesn't like me? Is she avoiding me?

"What's wrong Eddie?" Emmett said after school.

"Bella wasn't there."

"But, her dad said she was already there." Alice said.

"I KNOW, but she wasn't there!" I said getting really worried.

"Well, let's go ask her dad where she is." Jazz said, crossing the street. We followed him and knocked on the door.

"Where's Bella?" rose said when Mr. Swan answered the door.

"I don't know." He said looking at the ground.

"When will she be back?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. I have to go. I'm sorry." He said quickly and closed the door.

**BPOV**

"But mom! I don't want to move today! I need to say goodbye to my friends!" I said as soon as my mom told me we were moving today.

"I'm sorry, Bella. The moving van is already here. We have to go." My mom grabbed her suitcases and went outside. I grabbed my suitcase and followed her reluctantly. I threw my suitcase in the back of the moving van, filled with 20 different size boxes.

I sat in the front seat and stared out the window. We started driving and Edwards house got smaller and smaller, shattering my dream of knowing if he likes me. Forks slowly disappeared after about half an hour.

I couldn't even keep my promise to Edward! I didn't know if where we were going had a phone and I didn't even have his address! It makes me mad!

"Where are you moving to?"

"Tallahassee, Florida. I found nice little apartment with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a small living room. I even found a nice job."

"FLORIDA! Why Florida! Why couldn't I stay with dad?"

"I don't know honey. I know you're upset, but I'm sorry."

"No you're not! I HATE YOU!"

**A/N good, right? I know. It's great! LOL!!! Pleaz review! Danke! (Thank you in German) **


	6. The Disgusting Corner of Florida

A/N next chapter!!! I have to admit, the title of this chapter was NOT my idea. So, don't give me credit. Give credit to the beautiful and talented….FANTAZZ!!! She is on of my dearest friends and my favorite hunting partner (just so you know, my friends call my Zafrina like the Amazonian vampire) EPOV

"do you think that means she already moved!?!" I asked, trying not to panic.

"I don't know!" Alice said, walking in a circle.

"she can't move!! I didn't even say goodbye!!" Emmett said.

"who will I tell all my secrets to? Bella knows them all!!" rose said **(A/N I know Rose is being nice to Bella which is not like her at ALL, but I don't care. I like it. If you don't, review and tell me)**

"why would Mr. Swan lie about where Bella was?" Jazz asked.

"Don't you get it?" Alice said, hands on her hips.

"no." all the guys replied.

"Mr. Swan is depressed. He just lost his wife AND his daughter." Rose replied.

"that would make sense." Jazz said, rubbing his chin.

I can't believe this!! Bella knows how I feel and now she's gone! What am I going to do?!? There is only thing to do….

"ALICE!!!!"

BPOV

"honey, wake up, we're here." My mom said softly. I looked out the window to find worn down, brown apartment building.

"THIS is where we're going to live?" I asked raising and eyebrow.

"I know it doesn't look very appealing on the outside, but, I'm sure the inside is better." She said, opening my door.

I got out and walked behind my mom inside. O.K. I have to admit that the inside wasn't THAT bad, but still bad enough. We walked up to the reception desk to get our room number and key.

"you're in room number 4." She said in a voice that cracked**.(A/N number 4!! Number of books AND number of couples in the Cullen family)** we walked down the hall and found our room. Mom opened the door and I almost puked!

We walked in and found the ugliest apartment on the history of the world!! There were 2 brown weather worn couches and a lamp that had a stained lampshade in the small living room. I walked into my bedroom and found an old mattress covered in stains. I walked out and into the kitchen, which wasn't that bad. There was a sink and a little bit of counter space.

I walked out to the van to start unloading the boxes thinking to myself ' I bet there isn't a single kid in this whole apartment building!'

"would you like some help?" I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around and saw a boy about my age. He had blonde, spiky hair with brown highlights and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. True American Boy.

"sure." I said, looking away.

"I'm Kyle, by the way." He said as he lifted a box out of the van **(A/N ha ha!! I bet you were all thinking Mike, huh? We will see later why I didn't use Mike)**

"Bella." I said as I set a box on the floor. We shook hands and went back outside.

"Where did you move from?" he asked.

"Forks, Washington."

We set the last of the boxes down and stood in the hall talking.

"What teacher do you have?" he asked.

I pulled a piece of paper out of my back pocket and said, "Mrs. Price"

"Me too."

"That's great! Um, what classroom?"

"Number 11. If you need any help, come talk to me. Room number 5."

A/N so, how was it? I know it isn't very long, but it works. Review. DANKE!! 


	7. Ten Years Later

**A/N this is just a little thing. Chapter 5 was the last chapter when they are 7/8. Now it's…**

Ten Years Later

**Cool, right? Now you are just going to have to wait for chapter 6!!!**


	8. I NEED ADIVISE!

**A/N as you can tell, this isn't a part of the story. This is a poem I wrote and I would like to know what you think. This is how I really feel about a guy at my school and I don't know what to do. I SEE HIM EVERY DAY DURING LUNCH!!!!! I really need advise!!**

Why?

By: Kirsta Price

As I lay in my bed,

I think in my head

Why?

Why won't he love me?

Why am I on knees?

Why don't they get it?

Can't they tell I lean?

I lean over backwards,

To get a better view

Of the man I love.

Even if he won't look,

I still lean over.

Why?

Why do I lean?

Why won't he look?

Can't he tell I'm here?

Why?

Why does he torture me?

Why is it,

We have so much in common,

And he can't tell?

Why?

Why won't he talk?

Why did he stop

Being my friend?

Why?

Why did he move,

Two years before?

Why did he move back?

Can't he tell?

Why?

Why don't I just go,

Say "hey, I'm right here"?

Why can't I say to him,

"I love you with all my heart"?

Why?

Why am I afraid?

I don't know.

I guess I'm just scared

Of getting my heart broken.

Why?

Why is it, when he looks at me,

My knees feel weak,

My heart flutters

And there are butterflies?

I guess I'm in love

With someone who won't love me.

Why?

Why don't I just let it go.

Why?

I know I have to,

But I just can't.


	9. Forks, Here I Come!

**A/N FINALLY!!! Chapter 6. Sorry for the long delay. I've been distracted while typing. So, read and enjoy!!**

**BPOV**

"MOM!!! Where are my keys?!?" I yelled from my room.

"How should I know?" she yelled back.

"Bells, they're right here." Said my PERFCT boyfriend, Kyle. **(A/N now you see why I didn't use Mike). **We met the first day I moved here. His apartment is right next to mine.

"Thank you!" I ran outside and jumped in my truck. "Kyle, what's wrong?"

"You're going to be gone for, like, 3 months. I don't know what I'm going to do without you. When will you be back?" he said, holding my hand.

"Um…Kyle. I'm not coming back. I'm not just visiting my dad, I'm moving in with him." I said, looking at the ground.

"WHAT!! Why didn't you tell me?" he said letting go of my hand.

"I don't know? I'm really sorry Kyle."

"Just leave already! I don't want to see you again." He said and slammed my truck door.

I can't believe it! Kyle was mad at ME, for moving in with my dad. What is his problem? I pulled out onto the highway, dreading the drive back to Forks. Who still lived there? Who would remember me? Did Edward still like me?

**EPOV**

I walked outside to give my Shiny Silver Volvo a wash. It was covered with water spots. About half way through, I was sweating like a pig! I decided to go take a break. I went inside and got a drink.

'I might as well take off my shirt so I don't sweat more' I thought. I took of my shirt and went back outside.

I was almost done when the loudest and ugliest truck pulled into Chief Swan's driveway.

'I wonder who it is this time' I thought.

Chief Swan came running out to greet whoever it was. He opened the door and my jaw dropped.

Coming out of the truck was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her brown hair, gently flowing down her back, the perfect curvature of her body.

She turned around to get her stuff out of the back of the truck and just stared at me. I waved at her, trying to be nice and she ran inside. Chief Swan looked as confused as I was. He looked at me, shrugged his shoulders and went inside.

I went inside and went up to Alice's room. She was on her bed doing math homework.

"Alice, did you know Chief Swan was having a visitor?"

"Yes. Why?" she asked, looking up.

"Curious. Who is it?"

"I think, now don't flip, but its Bella."

"WHAT!?!" I ran outside and stopped dead. There she was. Looking more perfect than ever.

"Hi." She said, fighting back a smile.

"Hi." I answered.

"Edward?"

I nodded, unable to speak. She smiled and ran into my arms.

**BPOV**

I pulled into Charlie's driveway, grateful to be done driving. Charlie came running out of the house, smiling from ear to ear. He opened my door and I practically jumped out of the truck.

"Hi dad!!"

"Hi Bells!! How was your drive?"

"Long."

"Let's get your stuff." He said, laughing.

I turned around to get my stuff and froze. There was the cutest guy I have ever seen across the street. He waved and I don't know why, but, I ran inside as fast as I could.

Charlie came in and sat next to me on the couch.

"What was that about?"

"Who was that?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Really?" I ran outside and he wasn't there.

'Great! I scared him away!' I thought as I crossed the street. I noticed the Silver Volvo for the first time. I was looking at it when he came out.

'OH NO! HE HAS NO SHIRT!! DON'T STARE AT HIS ABS!! DON'T STARE AT HIS ABS!!' **(A/N This AMAZING thought is courtesy of FANTAZZ!!!)**

"Hi." I said, trying not to laugh.

"Hi." He said, smiling that crooked smile I have always loved.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping he would talk again.

He nodded and I couldn't help but smile. I ran into his arms and never wanted to leave.

**A/N so, was it worth the wait? REVIEW!!!**


	10. AN, again

**Sorry for the long delay, again!!! The stupid website wouldn't let me log in to update any chapters. I just finished Chapter 15 in my fanfict!!! Well, not me per se. My friends did. I had a writer's block so, they helped me. And I must say, it's better than most stuff I write! I had 3 of my friends write it. Bella M. Cullen04, Esme Cullen04 (she's not an official member yet, but will be shortly) and Fantazz!! GO CHECK OUT ALL OF THEIR STORIES RIGHT NOW!!! They are AMAZING!!! They are, Best Friends Or, are we more (Fantazz) and All Because I Tried It (Bella M. Cullen04).**

**So, keep waiting and I will update soon! Again, sorry for the long delay!!**

**DANKE!!!**

**Kirsta **


	11. Reunion

**A/N YAY!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 7!!!!! I'm so proud of myself!! I'm in a really hyper mood today. I just got back from the greatest sport ever!!! CROSS COUNTRY SKIING!!!!!!! I know I'm going to be sore tomorrow, but, I don't care. I still had a BLAST!!! Read and Enjoy!!**

**EPOV**

I could have stayed in that position FOREVER!! Bella was back!!! She was back and latched around my waist. I never wanted to let go of her.

"BELLA!!"

"ALICE!! OH MY GOSH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!" Bella screamed and let go.

"Bella, I've missed you!!"

"I've missed you too! Where are the others?"

"I'll go get them." I volunteered. I went inside and they were all in the living room.

"We tried to stop her! She wouldn't listen!" Emmett said as I walked in.

"It's O.K. She looked ready to see her. She wants to see you guys."

"SWEET!" Emmett cried and ran outside.

"Don't even THINK about it!" I said as Jazz walked out.

"O.K. I won't think about it." He said and walked out.

'Yeah right' I thought. I walked outside and Bella was enjoying everyone's company. Bella was hugging Jazz and then they went inside.

'What is THAT about?' I thought as I followed them.

"Don't do anything stupid, Edward." Rose said, grabbing my arm

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it! I was hugging Edward again!!!! I could've and would've stayed in that position if it wasn't for….

"BELLA!!"

"ALICE!! OH MY GOSH!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!" I screamed as I let go of Edward.

"Bella, I've missed you!!" Alice cried, hugging me.

"I've missed you too! Where are the others?" I asked looking around.

"I'll go get them." Edward said. We watched him go inside and as soon as he got inside, Alice asked me the question I did NOT want to answer.

"So, Bella. Do you like Edward?"

"Like, as a friend or, more than a friend?"

"Um.. Both!"

"Yes and yes!!!"

"I knew it!!"

"Bella!" rose cried from the house.

"Hey Rose!" I said.

"Bella!!!" Emmett cried hugging me.

"Emmett… can't …. Breath!"

"Sorry."

"Hey, Bells." Jazz said hugging me.

"Can I talk to you inside for a sec?" I whispered in his ear.

"Sure." We went inside and I closed the door.

"Do you remember the last thing you said to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I said 'Edward likes you.' Why?"

"Was that true?"

"At the time."

"I need to find out if he still likes me now!" I said walking in a circle.

"How are we going to do that?" he asked as he sat down on the couch.  
"I don't know…….. I got it!!" I said, snapping my fingers.  
"What?"  
"Go on a date with me. We can see how he acts and that will give us our answer."  
"No way!! I promised Edward I wouldn't date you!" he said shaking his head.  
"Just tell him I asked you and you didn't want to be rude."  
"Fine! But, if he gets mad at me, I'm blaming you."  
"Fine!"

**A/N like it!?! Review!!**


	12. The Date

**A/N The chapter you've all been waiting for… the one… the only…………….CHAPTERRRRRRRRRR 8!!!!! (CROWD GOES WILD!!!!!) Sorry. Just a LITTLE sugar in me. Try about ****3.75 ounces of German Chocolate!!!!!**** YES!!!!!!!!! This chapter is AMAZING!!!!!! Although it's great, the beginning was not me. It was….BELLA M. CULLEN04!!!! (Go read her story RIGHT NOW!!!) Read and enjoy!!**

**JasperPOV**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Edward yelled in my ear.

"What? She asked me!" I tried to explain calmly.

"What!!?!!" he asked confused.

"No joke. Really!"

"You promised!" he yelled.

"I promised I wouldn't ask her out. You never said anything about her asking me!" I told him. **(A/N end of Bella M. Cullen04's part. If you think that was good, you will love 'All Because I Tried It'!!)**

"I. Don't. Care! You cannot I repeat CANNOT go out with Bella Friday!" he yelled.

"Too late! I'm going out with Bella Friday night and there's nothing you can do about it!" I yelled back, clearly pissed.

"Wait! Yes there is!" he said suddenly.

"What can you do?"

"DOUBLE-DATE!"

"WHAT!?! Who will you ask?" I said, panic stricken.

"I don't know. But I'll find someone. There are always girls wanting to date me." He said with a smile.

BPOV

'15=2y. What is y?'

"Bells, can I come in?" my dad asked from the doorway.

"sure." I got up and patted the bed.

"I hear you have a date tonight." He said looking at his feet.

"Yes I do."

"With you?" he asked looking up.

"Jasper Hale."

"Thank goodness! I thought for a second it was Mike Newton!" he said relieved.

"Dad. Do you REALLY think that I your daughter would like Mike Newton!?!" I said disgusted.

"I guess not."

"I didn't think so."

Five minutes worth of awkward silence.

"Well……… have fun."

"I will."

'15=2y. What is y? let's see…. Divide both sides by 2 and you get 7.5. that was easy.'

'_**Cause you're hot then you're cold, You're yes then you're no, You're in then you're out, You're up then you're do-'**_

"Hey jazz, what's up?" I said picking up my phone.

"We have a problem!"

"What?"

"Edward wants to do a double-date."

"WHAT?!? Who did he ask?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

"I'll find out. Thanks for the heads up."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and quickly dialed the number.

**EPOV**

_**'So here I am staring at the moon tonight, wondering how you look in this light. Maybe you're somewhere thinkin' about me too. To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.'**_

__"Hi Bella!" I said grabbing my phone.

"WHY?!?!" she asked almost yelling.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you make a double-date? Why couldn't you just let me go with Jazz?"

"I don't know."

"Well, who did you ask?"

"No one yet."

"UGHH!" she said and hung up the phone.

'Now, let's find a date.' I thought. I dialed the number and she picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jessica. It's Edward."

"Hi Edward!! What's up?"

"I was wondering….. do you want to go out with me Friday around…6-ish?"

"Sure! That sounds great!"

"K. I'll see you there."

"BYE!!"

**BPOV**

Friday. Great. Time for the double-date with Edward and ugh, Jessica. I got out of the shower and went to get dressed. I opened my closet and picked out a pair of jeans and blue V-neck with a black undershirt.

"BELLA!! Thank goodness we're not too late!" Alice said from the doorway. "Sit down and I'll do your hair and Rose will do your make-up!"

"You guys! I want to do this myself!" I said pushing them aside.

"PLEASE!" Rose pleaded.

"NO!!!! NOW GET OUT!!" I said pushing them out the door. I got dressed and quickly did my hair.

I grabbed my purse and went downstairs.

6 came and Jasper was right on time.

"You ready to go?" he asked when I opened the door.

"Yep. Where are we going?"

"We are having dinner at The Olive Garden."

"Yum!"

We got to the restaurant around 6:30.

"Reservations for Cullen." He told the attendant.

"Cullen?" I asked him.

"Edward."

"Oh."

"Here you are." The attendant said as she pointed to a booth with Edward and Jessica in it.

"Hi Bella!" Jessica said when she saw me.

"Hi Jessica." I replied. 'Kill me now!' I thought.

**EPOV**

Bella looked AMAZING!!

"Hi Bella!" Jessica said.

"Hi Jessica." Bella replied.

"What can I get for you today." The waitress asked.

"I'll have the….. lasagna." Bella said.

"I'll have the Spaghetti." Jazz said.

"I'll just have a salad." Jessica replied politely.

"I'll have the lasagna, too." I replied.

"I'll be right out with those." The waitress said as she took our menus.

We ate dinner in almost complete silence! It was TORTURE!!! I kept stealing glances at Bella, though. I couldn't help myself! She was just so…. DROP-DEAD GORGEOUS!!! It was hard not to stare. Every time she caught me staring, I looked down at my food.

The date ended and we went our separate ways.

**BPOV**

The date was a SUCCESS!! Edward kept looking at me with this look of, how do I put it, a look of delight. I'm pretty sure that means he likes me. Now, the real question is, how do I tell him how I feel?

**A/N sorry it's so long. It's like the longest chapter in my notebook! I'm not so hyper anymore, but I am still a little. Review!!!! **


	13. FINALS WEEK IS OVER! AN

**FINALS WEEK IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**I just finished my Geometry final and I must say, it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I ended up getting a 74% on it. Not the best ever, but better than I thought I would get.**

**I did my Science final (well not really final, it was a chapter test) yesterday and I got a 90% on that. I thought for sure that I was going to fail that one. I was really surprised.**

**I did my English one and I got a 64%. That one doesn't surprise me. I hate English and I suck at it. **

**You probably think I'm bragging, huh? In a way, I am. But in other ways, I'm not. Make sense? Any way…. I am sooooo glad that second tri is over! No more Mrs. Manure!!!!!!!!!!! BTW, that is my evil Math teacher. Her real name is Muir, but her room stinks like manure and so does her personality!! I had her right after lunch. Do you know how hard it was to keep my lunch down?!?!?! Pretty dang hard!! SHE CAN ROT IN A BOTTOMLESS PIT FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY AND NO ONE WOULD CARE!!!!!!!!!**

**Bella M. Cullen04 had her too. Do you agree with me, Maddie? I know you do!**

**Sorry for the bragging and all the authors notes. I like to talk to my fans!!!! You guys are like the coolest people I know!!! Not kidding!! You guys rock!!! I love you!!!! You guys are going to LOVE what is coming in the next chapters!! I have a few tricks up my sleeves!! Keep reading and reviewing!!!!**

**DANKE!!!!!**

**Kirsta **


	14. Flashback

**A/N Chapter 9!!!!! Are you guys ready for this one? This chapter is awesome!! If you remember in chapter 5, Edward calls Alice but you don't know what they talk about. Now you will!!!!!!!!!**

**EPOV**

I drove Jessica home after the date in a daze.

"I had a nice time Edward." She said, breaking out of my trance.

"Uh..Yeah. Me too." I replied staring out the windshield.

"She deserves you." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Edward! I saw you staring at Bella. You like her and she deserves you." She said climbing out of the car.

'CRAP!!!!!!!!!!'

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" she said and closed the door.

'CRAP!!!!! How could I be so STUPID!?!'

I drove home in the same daze as earlier, thinking of nothing but Bella. Did she like me too? How will I know if she does?

"You like her." I heard Jasper say.

I turned around to look at him on the couch. "What?"

"Bella. You like her."

"What!?! No I don't!"

"Oh come on Edward! I'm not THAT stupid. You kept staring at her AND you ordered the same thing as her even though you hate lasagna."

"So?"

"When you found Bella was gone and she liked you, what did you do?"

"Um….. I talked to Alice."

"About what?"

**!!FLASHBACK!!**

_I can't believe it! Bella knows how I feel and now she's gone! What am I going to do? There's only one thing to do…._

_"ALICE!" I called as I ran after her. "Can I talk to you for a second?"_

_"O….K…?"_

_I pulled her up to my room and set her one the bed._

_"I need help!!" _

_"With what?" she said excitedly._

_"Bella."_

_"What about Bella?" she asked confused._

_"I like her and she knows and now she's gone!"_

_"You like Bella! Wow. I did not see that one coming!" she said sarcasticly._

_"Shut up! What do I do?"_

_"I don't think there is anything you can do. The best thing you can do is forget about her."_

_"How am I supposed to do that?" I said walking in a circle._

_"Listen to me," she said grabbing my shoulders. "you will find a way. You always do." She said hugging me._

_"thanks." I whispered in her ear._

_"No problem." She whispered back. She let go and skipped out the door._

_Forget about Bella. I can do that, right?_

**!!FLASHFORWARD!!**

"She told you to forget about Bella?!?" Jazz said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe her either."

"So, did you?"

"It took a long time, but I did eventually. Then she showed up here and I forgot why I even forgot about her in the first place."

"That must have sucked."

"It did! Now I still don't know if she likes me or not! I don't want to tell her if she doesn't like me back."

"You just have to take that chance, bro." he said and went inside.

I have to tell her? I have to tell her!! I ran across the street and knocked on Bella's door as fast as I could.

"Hi Edward!" Bella said answering the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"I said, beads of sweat coming off my forehead.

**A/N HAHAHA!!!!! I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF!!!!!!! Review!!!!!! **


	15. A Day For Lovers

**A/N Next chapter!!!!! Yes!!!!!!!!!! This is my favorite chapter in my whole notebook! Read and you will find out why! You will NOT expect what's coming. YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! **

**BPOV**

I was making dinner for Charlie when there was a rapid knocking on the front door. I put dinner in the oven and answered the door.

"Hi Edward!"

"Can I talk to you for a second!?!" he asked sweat pouring off his forehead.

"Sure. About what?"

"I…I…I like you." He said, looking at the ground.

"What?"

"Bella, I am in love with you. I have been since the first time I met you." He said, taking my face in his hands.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"OH EDWARD!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" I cried and kissed him in earnest.

**AlicePOV**

I was trying to take a nap when Jasper came running into my room.

"Look out your window!"

"Why?" I asked getting up.

"Just look!" I looked out and saw Edward running over to Bella's house.

"What is he doing?" I asked excitedly.

"I think he's telling Bella he loves her."

"Well it's about time!" we watched as Edward took Bella's face in his hand and their first kiss.

"YES!!!!!!!! I KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO DO IT SOONER OR LATER!!!! YES!! YES!! YES!!" I cried jumping around the room. I looked at Jasper and he was sitting on my bed, staring at me.

"What?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"I never noticed how….beautiful, you are." He said.

"You think I'm, beautiful?" I asked sitting next to him.

"Well, yeah. Your personality is really great, too. You're really bubbly and outgoing. I really like that." He said taking my hands.

"Really? I like you too Jazz! You're really quiet and shy. Just like my opposite." I said looking down. "I guess opposites really do attract." I muttered under my breath.

I looked up and stared at Jasper. He leaned in and kissed me, almost roughly, on the lips.

"WOW!" I said when we parted.

"Yeah, wow." Jazz agreed.

**EPOV**

I have to tell her? I have to tell her! I ran across the street and knocked on Bella's door as fast as I could.

"Hi Edward!" she said when she answered the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?!?" I asked, beads of sweat coming off my forehead.

"Sure. What about?"

"I…I…I like you." I stuttered looking at the ground.

"What?"

"Bella, I am in love with you. I have been since the first time I met you." I said, taking her face in my hands.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"OH EDWARD!!! I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" she cried and kissed my lips.

**JasperPOV**

"You just have to take that chance, bro." I said and went inside. I ran up to Alice's room, knowing she would want to see this.

"Look out your window!" I said.

"Why?"

"Just look!" we looked out and saw Edward running across the street and knock on Bella's door.

"What is he doing?" she asked excitedly.

"I think he's telling Bella he loves her."

"Well, it's about time." Alice said as Edward grabbed Bella's face in his hands and they finally kissed.

"YES!!!!!!!! I KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO DO IT SOONER OR LATER!!!! YES!! YES!! YES!!" she cried, jumping around the room. I went and sat on the bed, feeling stupid I didn't notice it before.

"What?" she asked, hands on hips.

"I never noticed how….beautiful, you are." I said.

"You think I'm, beautiful?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Well, yeah. Your personality is great, too. You're really bubbly and outgoing. I really like that." I said taking her hands in mine.

"Really? I like you too, Jazz! You're really quiet and shy. Just like my opposite." She said looking down. "I guess opposites really do attract." She muttered under her breath.

She looked up and I kissed her.

"WOW!" she said when we were done.

"Yeah, wow." I agreed.

**A/N now you see why it's my favorite chapter!!! If you don't, I'll tell you. BELLA AND EDWARD ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!!!! ALICE AND JAZZ ARE TOGETHER, TOO!!!**


	16. I am VERY disapointed! AN

**You guys!!!!!!!!!!!! I am VERY disappointed in you!!!!!!!!! You guys haven't read Bella M. Cullen04's story!!!!!!!! It is AMAZAZING!!!!!!!!!!! I know I spelled amazing wrong, but it's not amazing. It's AMAZAZING!!!!!!!!!! GO READ BELLA M. CULLEN04'S STORY RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! ALSO READ FANTAZZ'S STORY!!!!!!!!!**

'**I'm so exciiiited! I just can't hiiiide it! I am so hyyyyper! I'll never tiiiire!' BTW, that is the beginning of mine and my friends' theme song. It is EXACTLY how I fell! IT IS A NEW TRIMESETER!!!!!**

**My first class, BORING!!!! Second class, AWESOME!!!!! Third, POINTLESS!!!!! Forth, HATE IT!!!!!!!! Fifth, UGH!!!!!!! Sixth, SWEET!!!!!!**

**That is pretty much all I have to say to you guys today. GO READ THE STORIES!!! I WILL BUG YOU UNTILL YOU DO!!!!!**

'**Best Friends Or, are we more?' Fantazz. 'All Because I Tried it.' Bella M. Cullen04. GO RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DANKE!!!!! MUCHO GRACIAS!!!!!!! DANK U!!!!!! OBRIGADO!!!! MERCI!!!!! UA TSAUG!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!**

**MANY DIFFERENT WAS TO SAY THANKS!!!! COOL, RIGHT?**

**Kirsta**


	17. A Dad's Suspicion

**A/N CHAPTER 11!!!!! Sorry for the delay. I have had A LOT on my mind. Sister problems. UGH!!!!!!!**

**CharliePOV**

Finally! Another day at work is finished. I grabbed my jacket of the back of my chair and went outside. I started my cruiser and drove home.

'I wonder what Bells is cooking for dinner. I hope it's not lasagna, AGAIN!' I thought as I turned the corner.

I was about to turn into my driveway when I stopped and pulled into reverse. Edward was running across the street to my house! I couldn't help but be hopeful.

I watched as Bella open the door and she looked shocked. Edward looked at the ground and whispered something. Bella got this confused look on her face and Edward took her face in his hands. I leaned over the steering wheel to get a better look and sat back, relieved. I know that's not how a dad's supposed to act when their daughter just had her first kiss, but I liked Edward. I knew he loved Bella and Bella loved him.

I waited for about ten minutes after Edward went home and pulled into my drive.

"Hey Bells!" I said as I walked into the kitchen. "smells great!" I said and meant it.

"I made baked chicken." She said as she set it on the table. She dished me up a piece and sat down.

"So, how was your day?" I said as I took a bite.

"fine." Was all she said.

"Oh. Anything…._interesting_….happen?"

"Um…no."

"How's Edward Cullen?"

She looked up, face an amazingly bright red. "he's *GULP* fine."

"You know," I said taking another bite, "it was about time."

"What are you talki-" she started to say.

"I saw you kiss. It was about time." I interrupted.

"You saw that?!?" she said in disbelief.

"YEP!"

**BPOV**

I tangled my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I've never felt this way before. I was going lightheaded! I realized then that I forgot to breath. Apparently Edward thought the same thing for he pulled back suddenly.

He moved his lips down my jaw line to my neck.

"I better go home." He whispered against my neck.

"Already?" I complained.

"It's almost dinner." He said looking in my eyes.

I sighed and watched as he walked back across the street. I went inside and set the table.

"Hey Bells!" I heard Charlie say as he walked in. "smells great!" he said as he sat down.

"I made Baked Chicken." I said as I took it out of the oven and set it on the table. I dished him up a piece and sat down.

"So, how was your day?" he asked talking a bite.

"Fine." Was all I managed to say.

"Oh. Anything…._interesting_….happen?"

"Um…no." I said confused.

"How's Edward Cullen?"

I looked up and realized I was blushing. "He's *GULP* fine." I said trying not to show my panic.

"You know," he said taking another bite, "it was about time."

"What are you talki-" I started to say.

"I say you kiss. It was about time." He interrupted.

CRAP!!!!!

"You saw that?!?" I said panic stricken.

"YEP!"

**A/N Not very long, is it? OH WELL! Review!!!! **


	18. Authors Note

**Sorry for the delay. I have been grounded from the computer for a week!!! This is how it happened.**

"**Kirsta. Will you unload the dishwasher?" my mom asked.**

"**Sure. Just let me finish checking my e-mail." I replied.**

"**Kirsta! Do what mom asked." My sister Evelynn said.**

"**I will in a sec." **

"**Now!"**

"**Stay out of my business!" I said as she walked to my side. I was in the middle of replying to an e-mail when the computer turned off!**

"**EVELYNN!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!?!" I screamed.**

"**You didn't do what mom told you to do."**

"**THAT IS NOT YOUR PROBLEM!!" I screamed again.**

"**KIRSTA! Stop! Get off the computer. NOW!" my dad said. "You're grounded for a week."**

**That is so not fair. Do you agree with me? I'll try to update soon. I only get to type at school.**

**Keep waiting. It'll come.**

**Kirsta**


	19. First date times three Part 1

**A/N so, here is the update you have all been waiting for! I hope you guys like it! Sorry it took so long. I've been writing in 'New Beginnings'. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

**"I can see it in your eyes. You feel the same about you and I." **

"Hey babe!" I said picking up my phone.

"Hi….um…I was sorta wondering….if you would like to go out…with me…tonight." He said, obviously nervous.

"I don't know Edward. I'm gonna have to think about that…..um…. OF COURSE!" I said over excited.

"Great! I'll pick you up around….7?"

"k. I'll see you then!" I said and hung up my phone.

I can't believe it! Me and Edward were having our first date tonight!!!! I picked up my phone and quickly called Alice. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" came her little pixie voice.

"Alice? Guess what!?! Me and Edward are having our first date tonight!!" I practically yelled into the phone.

"That's great Bella…. Um… can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Sure."

"Well….I was sorta hoping you wouldn't mind making it a….double-date?" she said, almost whispering.

"Um….well…I _guess _that would be okay." I said. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but I also wanted to be alone with Edward.

"Thank you Bella!" she said and hung up.

**EmmettPOV**

I was talking to Rose when Eddie sulked into my room

"What's wrong Eddie?" I said.

"I have my first date with Bella tonight and Alice just said it was a double-date." He said lying down on my bed.

"Well that is great Edward." Rose said.

"I know. I just wanted, you know… alone time with Bella."

"You will….eventually." I said trying to make him feel a little better.

"I know." He said and walked out.

"I hope they get the alone time they need." Rose said.

"Me too." Not that I really care.

"So, a double-date, huh? I wonder how well that will work out." She said with a little chuckle.

"I wonder how well it would work with a _triple-date_." I said looking at her.

"Well, let's see. There is Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper… Who else is there?" she said deep in thought.

I looked at her and her eyes lit up.

"WHAT? You and me? Why?" she said completely confused.

"Because I love you." I said simply.

"You…love…me?" she stuttered.

"Yep!"

"Oh Emmett! I love you too!!!" she exclaimed.

"SWEET!" I said giving her a hug.

"Emmett…can't….breath."

"sorry." I said and put her down.

**BPOV**

*_KNOCK, KNOCK*_

"Hi Alice. Hi Rose." I said as I answered the door.

"You ready for this?" Alice said excitedly.

"No, but do I have a choice?" I said as we walked up to my room.

"Of course not!" Rose said pushing me down on my bed.

"Rose, you do the makeup while I find her an outfit." Alice said running to my closet.

"Okay." Rose said applying the foundation.

"FOUND IT!!!" Alice exclaimed. I looked back and she was holding up a black halter knee length dress.

"Alice. I can't wear that……I don't have any shoes to match." I protested.

"I know…which is why I bought you these." She said holding up a pair of black high heels. Typical.

"Do you WANT me to die tonight?" I asked.

"Stop complaining. You will be just fine." Rose said standing up. "Your turn Alice."

"finally!" Alice said climbing behind me. She pulled my hair in a messy bun with spirals framing my face. They pulled my clothes off and replaced them with the dress.

They turned me to the mirror and I gave them a hug.

"Thanks guys."

"our pleasure!" they said in unison.

**A/N there you go!!!**


	20. LOVE THE BUNNY AN

**Alrightee….. There are a few stories I need you guys to read for me. Will you do that for me? Because you love me?**

**Best Friends or, Are We More-Fantazz**

**All Because I Tried It- Bella M. Cullen04**

**Any of Kiowa grl and Peytongal stories. All are great.**

**These are some of my all time stories and I know they need the publicity. If you would read them and review them, I know they will love you!**

**I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry. Don't kill me!!! *cowering in fear* I'm going to Boise for a few days for a school thing. I can't believe I'm going!!!! SCARY!!!! I have to present a project in front of judges and I am soooooo nervous!!!! **

**Keep waiting. Updates will come. DRINK CAFFEINE!!!! BE HAPPY!!!!! READ TWILIGHT!!!!! DRIVE YOUR PARENTS INSANE!!!!! READ MY FRIENDS STORIES!!!!**

**Mucho Gracias!!!  
Kirsta **

**/\/\**

("_")

**LOVE THE BUNNY!!!!**


	21. First date times three Part 2

**A/N sorry for the long delay!!! I have a lot of things to do concerning school, friends, family, blah, blah, blah. Now, I don't want to be ripped limb by limb so stop reading this authors note and read the freaking story already! Hope you guys enjoy!!**

**Playlist-"You Can" David Archuleta**

**EPOV**

"Emmett! Jazz! Are you guys ready yet?!" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah. Hold your horses!" Emmett called back.

"The girls are going to be ready soon!" I yelled.

"Are you nervous?" Jazz asked walking down the stairs.

"No." I quickly lied.

"yeah. Sure." They both replied.

"Lets just go." I said as I walked outside. 'I'm so exciiiiited! I just can't hiiiide it!' I sung in my head. **(That is part of mine and my friends Sister Pack theme song.) **I can't believe I'm going on a date with Bella! But, there is a down side to this date….it is now a triple date. Me and Bella, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"Why are you nervous Eddie?" Emmett asked as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Well, let us see. First, first date with Bella. Second, it is now a triple date with you guys." I said acidly.

"Don't be like that Edward. Emmett and I are nervous too." Jasper said.

"Yeah. I know." I said as I pulled into Bella's driveway.

**BPOV**

"What do you think we are doing tonight?" Alice asked practically jumping in her seat.

"I don't know, but I hope it's dancing." Rose said.

"NO WAY!" I said.

"Why? Dancing is so fun!" Alice said.

"I can't dance." I stated simply.

"I bet you could if you tried." Alice said trying to argue with me.

"I bet I couldn-" I said before the doorbell cut me off. I got up and answered the door.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Wow. Bella, you….you look…wow." Awww. He's nervous.

"Thanks. You look pretty wow yourself." I said taking his out stretched arm. He led me to the car and helped me in.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as soon as everyone was in.

"Um….the Black Stars." Edward said, looking worried.

"YES!!!!" Alice and Rose screeched from the back seat.

"What's the Black Stars?"

"A club." Rose said.

"Wait….does that mean…?"

"DANCING!!!!" Alice yelled.

"WHAT?!?! Edward!" I screamed.

"I was out voted babe." He said. I folded my arms across my chest and looked out the window.

**EPOV**

Bella stayed pouting until we got to the club. Everyone got out and went inside.

"Bella?" I asked.

"What?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Would you please come inside with me?" I asked, barely a whisper.

She sighed but nodded. I smiled and got out. I opened her door and held out my hand. She took it willingly and I led her inside. Everyone was already dancing when we got inside. We sat down at a table and listened to the music.

"Bella? Would you pretty please dance with me?" I asked looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that?!" she said.

"Like what?"

"Through your eyelashes. It makes it hard to say no." she said.

"Is….that a yes?" I asked.

"I guess."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor just as a new song started. I put my hand on her waist and took her other one in my other hand. She laid her head on my chest and sighed. I bent my head so my mouth was right by her ear and started singing the song.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Edward. I didn't know you could sing." She said.

"I didn't know I could either." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"are you kidding me?! You have an amazing voice." She said taking me back to our table. I sat down with her on my lap.

"I love you Edward." She whispered.

"I love you too love." I replied kissing her. She returned my kiss without hesitating.

**A/N did you guys like it? I also need help. I need 2 random words I could combine to make 1 word. You think you can help? Review!**


	22. I NEED HELP! AN

**Guys. I need help majorly! I need two random words to make one random/weird word. I also need ten survey questions. It will help with 'New Beginnings' later on!! The random words to make the one word has to answer 2 of the survey questions. **

**You can review or PM me. I don't care. I just need help with this. I have had a little trouble with this. I had a word, but I can't use it anymore. It was my friends word and they don't like what I did with it.**

**You also need to vote in my poll.**

**Mucho Gracias!**

**Kirsta**


	23. SORRY! AN

**I am so sorry guys!!! I know I haven't updated in like forever, but, before you kill me, I have 2 explanations.**

**1) My computer at home is busted and won't even turn on.**

**2) MY SCHOOL BLOCKED THE FREAKING WEBSITE!!!!!**

**I know… my school is lame. I have known that for almost 11 years now. Ever since I started coming here in Pre-K I've known that! We tried to convince this one guy, Jon, to unblock it cause he has the magic touch or something and can unblock websites. He said no. No surprise there. Jon is so stupid! I can't believe he is my friend!! (well, sort of my friend.)**

**Keep waiting. The updates will come as soon as I can. I'm really sorry!!!**

**HAVE FUN!!!! DRINK CAFFEINE!!!!! RUN AROUND IN THE POURING RAIN!!!**

**Mucho Gracias**

**Kirsta**


	24. Unwelcome Visitor

**A/N I know, I know. I haven't updated in forever. I'm really sorry about that, but my computer is stupid! It won't even turn on! I am currently in Home Ec. and my teacher, Mrs. Stephenson, is amazing enough to let my type on her computer since I and my friend, TyLin, are done with our projects. Anyway, enough with my ranting, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!(Well, story, not show.)**

**WARNING!!! WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LANGUGE I DON'T USUALLY USE!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!**

**JacobPOV **

Why!?!? Why would Bella like that no good, son of a bitch!

"Jacob!" yelled my dad.

"What!" I yelled back.

"I'm going fishing with Charlie."

"O.K."

'Perfect!' I thought. 'I can go see Bella.' I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

"What do you want, Jacob?!?" Bella said as she answered her phone.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing tonight." I said sheepishly.

"I'm out right now. I have to go." She said and the line went dead.

'Out. Does that mean…..? Na. She couldn't be out with Edward, could she?'

I dismissed the thought and went to the fridge. After finding absolutely nothing to eat, I decided to go out and do something.

I went upstairs and changed into a black and white stripped button-up shirt, I went outside and got in my Rabbit. How I fit in it is beyond me. I pulled out of my drive way and headed towards my favorite club, 'The Black Stars.' I quickly found a parking spot and went inside. I found my favorite table and sat down.

My table has a perfect view of the dance floor. Some old guy was drunk and taking over the dance floor. Too bad it's a slow song, huh? Wait...SHIT!!! Why is Bella dancing with Edward?!?! She is going to pay for this!

I got up and quickly left the club, thinking of ways to get back at Bella.

**BPOV**

I never wanted this night to end. Edward and I were already at my house.

"I had an awesome time tonight." I said as he held me close to his chest. "Even if I had to dance."

"Me too. Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"I think I'll get over it." I said. He chuckled slightly and kissed me good bye.

"Sweet dreams, love." he said as he left. I watched him driveway then went inside.

"Jacob!" I yelled in surprise.

"Sorry. Did I scare you?" he asked, emerging from the living room.

"Oh no. Not at all." I said sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Edward Cullen."

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"Do you like him?"

"Ya" It finally clicked. "Jacob Black. Are you jealous?"

"Kinda."

"Why? You shouldn't be."

"Because he has you." he replied, looking at his feet.

"What?"

"I'm sorry." he said as he raised his hand.

"Sorry for wh-" but I was cut off as I blacked out.

**A/N sorry about the languge. It made it better though, right? REVIEW!**


	25. EXPLANATIONS AN

I know, I know! I haven't updated forever. I have explanations.

1) My dad thinks FanFiction is the reason our computer crashed and banned me from it.

2) My sister is getting married in about 2 months. I won't be able to update untill the wedding is done. The date for it is August 20th. I get to be a Bridesmaid! I'm so excited.

I might be able to update when school starts on August 20th (Well, for me the 21st). I don't know if the High School has FanFiction blocked.

I'll update as soon as I can! I promise!

HAVE FUN!!! GO CRAZY DURING THE SUMMER!!! EAT CHOCOLATE!!!!

Danke,

Kirsta


	26. Last request

Hey all my beloved readers! I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry! I am forever banned from FanFiction. I know, sad day. As my last request, I am looking for someone to take my stories off my hands. First one to request either of my stories and tells me a good reason why they want it, gets it. It's that simple!!! Just PM me or send me a review. I'm really sorry!

Kirsta.


End file.
